


The Sergeant and the Debate Captian

by Carabriikase



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabriikase/pseuds/Carabriikase
Summary: Bucky Barnes is an elite level collegiate boxer, and is required to attend tutoring two hours a week. Darcy is the tutor he gets assigned to. Bucky is already a model student, so they use the tutor hours as personal time. Eventually the chemistry takes over, and their personal time gets more, ahem, personal.Until Bucky needs those spare hours for extra training leading to his Olympic trials, and asks Darcy to lie so he won't get kicked out of the boxing program, the ROTC, and lose his scholarship.Their "benefits" are already established when this fic begins.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	1. Window Ledges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WheresMyWingZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWingZ/gifts).



James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. Boxing superstar of Niagara University. ROTC hotshot. Dean's list darling. Bane of Darcy Lewis' existence.

She rolled her eyes as he strutted into the library, a collection of admirers following. She would bet that at least half weren't even enrolled here.

Ms. Leads shooed them off, cutting Bucky a look that could melt skin. He gave her a smile as he swiped his ID and passed through the gates. The librarian spun on her heels as he made his way to where Darcy waited in front of the elevators.

“You're late.” She grumbled, shoving her bag toward him.

“By two minutes, the Gazette stopped me.” He told her, as he took her bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “But I told them, no time for interviews, my hardass tutor is waiting for me.”

She rolled her eyes again as she opened the door to the stairwell, already giving up on the elevator working today. If it even bothered to come at all, it would take you to the wrong floor, or to no floor, or it wouldn't open again for several minutes. They had a study room on standing reservation on the fourth floor; she was just happy it wasn't the eighth anymore. She had changed it after the day that she had made Bucky give her a piggyback ride for the last five flights, and was furious when he had barely been winded.

“I have to ask you a favour.” He said as they climbed. His voice carried a rare tone of submission.

“Can you ask me when I'm not doing cardio?” She huffed.

“You want jump on my back?” He replied, his usual bravado and arrogance snapping back into place. She tried to hide her smile as his spread wide.

Mercifully, though, he stayed quiet until they were in the study room, and Darcy had a chance to sip some water.

“Alright, what do you want, Barnes.” She asked.

“So you know I have the Olympic trials coming up right?” He perched at the edge of the table, she just watched him, waiting for him to get to the point. “So I also just got fitted for a new prosthetic, and Coach wants me doing extra training to be ready.”

“And you want to spar against me? Not sure if you noticed, but I do debate, not boxing.”

“No, I don't want to face you in the ring, you would just scoff, and I'd be flat on my back.” He flashed another brilliant smirk. “But the only time the gym has any openings, and I'm not in class, is, uh. Now. During our tutor hours.”

“So you want to cancel tutoring? That's not a favour, Buck. That's just letting me know I'm open for someone that actually needs tutoring.”

“Yeah, but that's the thing. Tutoring hours are required for athletes. I'm pulling the same GPA as you, but I lose my participation and my scholarship if I skip.” He reached out and caught her wrist, pulling her toward him.

“We both know that the only tutoring that goes on with us, is me tutoring you how call my name without getting us banned from the library. I just need you to cover for me, say that I'm here for my required hours.”

“I believe my name gets called out quite a bit, too.” She pulled her wrists back. “I'm not going to lie. Besides, I'm pretty sure Ms. Leads will notice if you and your cult aren't here twice a week.”

“There's nothing that says we have to be at the library. We can have tutoring wherever, as long as the tutor signs off that I'm there, and I keep my grades up.”

Darcy walked over to the window, looking out at the students milling about. It would be nice to have the extra free time to herself. She might even get a chance to sleep while her roommate was in class. Or study on her own, without getting distracted by the way Bucky would chew on his pen and flicker his tongue out when he was concentrating on something. But when they weren't studying, he was also really great at getting her to relax and relieve all her stress.

She was by no means a blushing virgin when they got paired up for tutoring, but farm town high-school boys had nothing on Brooklyn collegiate boxers.

"C'mon. The two hours are only a formality. One of the guys in my house has to do eight hours a week, but the rule applies to all athletes, no exceptions."

“If you're supposed to be breaking in a new prosthetic, why aren't you wearing it?” She pointed out. When he grabbed her wrist, she had marked the gouge under his pinky, and the nails still painted from the last time he had gone to see his sister and her kids.

“It's not in yet, I'm supposed to get it tomorrow morning. Besides, it's for boxing use only.”

She made a small noise of derisive acknowledgment.

“Fine. But if you make the Olympics, you have to bring back the polish for the ring.”

He smiled, bright and brilliant. She hated the way her stomach twisted when he lit up like that. She also hated the way her whole body heated when that joyful smile melted into a mischievous smirk. The way that her knees were already weak as he pushed away from the table and moved toward her.

She didn't hate the way his hands felt as they slid along the top of her hips, pulling her close to him. She didn't hate his hair falling against her cheek as he leaned down to press his lips against her throat. She definitely didn't hate his groan rumbling through his chest as her own hands slipped through the band of his joggers to grip his ass.

He walked them backward, lifting her with ease, and turning so that she sat on the wide ledge in front of the window.

“Bucky!” She gasped out, scrambling to find words. She lost them again as his hand made it's way under her shirt and gently tugged at her nipple.

“I told you. I am definitely the one doing the tutoring here.” He told her, dropping his hand to rub at the apex of her leggings.

“Stop.” She breathed, trying to hold back the moan that slipped when he hit her clit through the fabric.

He moved so fast, taking three steps away from her, tucking his hands into his pockets, and looking sheepish.

“I'm sorry, Darce. I, uh- are you ok? Do you want me to leave?” He asked, looking torn between coming back to hold her, and fleeing from the room.

“Oh, god, no. I want to keep going, just maybe not in front of the window.” She went to hop down, but just as quickly as he had moved away, he was back in her space again, his hands resting on her thighs, rubbing maddening circles with his thumb.

“We're on the fourth floor, no one is going to look up here. Even if they do, all they will see is that gorgeous hair, and maybe a peak of your ass.”

“And if it's someone that knows you? That knows you study on the fourth floor?” She pushed, focusing harder than her last debate match. “It'll be all the idiots down at the radio station will be talking about. Barnes and the mousy poli sci sophomore, screwing in the library.”

“First of all, WNIA would mention it maybe once. Second, if any one dared call you mousy, they would have to go three rounds in the ring with me.” He leaned down to brush his mouth along her collarbone. “And that's all if anyone even bothers to look into this particular window for longer than a passing glance, focus enough to recognize you, and be able to tell that you're in absolute ecstasy, coming on my mouth.”

“Absolute ecstasy, yeah? I think all the other airheads you're sleeping with are getting to your ego.” She laughed, followed by a small noise in her throat as his hand found home again.

“You're the only one that feeds my ego, Ms. Lewis.” He swiped his tongue across her throat before dropping to his knees in front of her. As her way of conceding, she shrugged off her hoodie, tying it around her waist, as she lifted her hips to allow Bucky to slide her leggings down.

His lips curled as he placed kisses along her knee and thigh. She threw her head back when his mouth reached her lips, biting her hand to stifle her cries.

She could feel his triumphant smirk against her, and if she wasn't too busy trying to stay quiet, she would have been annoyed.

She was about to tell him he was too arrogant for his own good when he slid a finger inside her, then a second. Arrogant he may be, but after nearly two semesters, he knew her body well. Knew exactly when she needed more, the exact spots that could make her scream, and the ones that would make her snap her hips away. He put as much focus into studying the way she moved and reacted as he did to an opponent.

When they first met, Darcy had felt like she was an opponent for him. He watched her intensely, he put every detail he learned to good use, wearing her down, and defeating her resolve. But she had studied him, too. Learned his own body, they way he took more pleasure in going down on her than the other way around. That although his prosthetic didn't have traditional senses, he could still “feel” her with it. That he loved when she pulled at his hair just as she was about to climax, and that the first time she did it, he had come himself without even being touched.

Today, he was working her over with more determination than he had in a long time. He was like a man starved, his hands were everywhere, his groans creating sensations against her sensitive skin that had her keening. He was alternating his tongue and his fingers, fucking her with both, caressing her folds, sucking and rubbing at her clit. But every time she would get close, he would move. Change the tempo, relieve the pressure on her clit, abandon her g-spot.

“Please, Bucky.” She cried when he pulled away yet again, this time, leaving a single finger slowly circling inside her, and dropping soft kisses on her thigh. “I can not take this torment any more.”

“You taste amazing.” He simply replied, his blown out pupils meeting her own. The look on his face was completely dazed. “I don't want to stop.”

“I don't care if you don't stop, but if you don't let me come soon, I am going to jump out this window. If you are trying to prove a point, it isn't working. Punishment is not ecstasy.”

“It is for some people.” He murmured as he pushed two more fingers in her, and sucked her clit into his mouth. He had her back at the edge in minutes, this time offering his own hand for her to bite into moments before she cried out with her climax.

He shot up, still slowly pumping his fingers, carrying her through the intense orgasm. He pulled her close against him, resting her cheek against his chest, and whispering praise to her as her breathing slowed.

“You are stunning like this.” He told her when she finally sat back. Her eyes flicked to her phone, as it lit up with a message.

“God damnit, Bucky. That was almost an hour!” She hissed at him. She hadn't even expected them to mess around today. They rarely did on Tuesdays. She had actually really needed the hour to work on points for her next debate match.

“Oops?” He said, more amusement than apology. “Any chance you want to skip class?”

“You know the answer. You won't last long after that, anyway.” She shot back at him.

“Does that mean you're still going to ride me?” He asked, hopeful.

“Obviously. Chair. Condom. Quick.” He quickly obeyed, pulling a foil square out of his backpack and pulling himself out of his pants as he dropped to the closest chair. He stared up at her reverently as she pulled her leggings and panties all the way off and straddled him.

She slowly lowered herself, letting him wrap his arms around her to support and balance her. They wore twin looks of pleasure as she sank onto his length. Once she was seated, he buried his face in her hair, kissing her neck, careful not to leave any marks. Her hips circled and snapped, giving him no mercy as she rode. Her own head dropped to rest on his shoulder, smal, high-pitched gasps escaping her as she moved.

It only took a few minutes before his hands moved to grip her hips, his own pushing up into her as he came with few full body jerks. She stood, making him groan at the feeling of her moving off of him, and the loss of her heat.

He was still recovering as she used tissues to dry herself and slip her clothes back on. He accepted the handful of tissues she offered him, still slightly dazed as he wrapped the condom up and dropped it in the waste bin.

“I guess I'll see you around campus then.” She said before slipping out the door.

He finished rearranging the room and packing his bag before he realized what she had said. He shoved out of the room. The elevator numbers showed it was on the ground floor, the stairwell was empty. He didn't even know where her next class was to try to catch her before hand.


	2. Two weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two week since Bucky asked Darcy to lie for him, and they haven't seen each other or spoken since. Until Bucky literally runs into Darcy outside her class. There may or may not be one armed shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2am. I tried to edit, but please forgive any typos. I'll try to remember to fix them later.

Darcy strolled across campus, already feeling the tightness in her lower back getting worse. Her backpack weighed heavier than usual. It was Friday, three in the afternoon. She still hadn't shaken the habit of heading to the library after her math class, but luckily her dorm wasn't too far away.

She sighed heavily as she heard the deep voice rumbling from the ajar door of her room. She slipped her bag from her shoulder and stepped in.

“Hi, Jane, hey, Thor. Aren't you supposed to have lab right now?” She asked, hoping the weariness stayed out of her voice. She had really been hoping to get in a nap, and definitely didn't feel like third wheeling her roommate and her hot, Norwegian transfer boyfriend.

“It was canceled. There was apparently an accident in the chem lab, the entire building is closed for the rest of the day.” Jane told her. “Aren't you supposed to be tutoring now?”

Darcy hadn't told Jane about Bucky's rouse. Not that Jane would rat them out, but Thor was an athlete, too, and his weird moral code could go either way. He might stick to loyalty to his friend and housemate, or he might choose the Catholic University's stringent honour code.

“Yeah, I'm not feeling well, so I canceled this one.” She told them.

“Oh, well, we were just heading out to get some coffee, do you want to come with us?”

“Thanks, but I honestly just want to nap off the migraine.”

“You should probably go to the clinic. You haven't been getting them this bad in a long time.”

“I'll think about it, thank you. Go, enjoy the free time, I'll talk to you tonight.”

They left the room, latching the door behind them. Jane was right; Darcy used to get tension migraines so often. They were bad during their freshman year, and nearly debilitating earlier in sophomore year. It had been two weeks since she had walked out on Bucky in the library, and this week they had come back with a vengeance.

Maybe she had underestimated just how good the sex was at relieving all the stress she carried around.

When she woke up, it wasn't any better, and she almost skipped class. Midterms were coming up quick, though, and she didn't want to miss anything.

Across campus, Bucky cut through the lawn to the house he lived in at varsity village. He was the only boxer that didn't live off campus, so they put him in the same house as his childhood best friend, who had transferred with him to this minuscule campus in Western New York. But they had a good ROTC program, and an excellent hockey team. Bucky could live without the sticks and blades all over the house, but at least he knew it was his own gloves he was grabbing when he was running from the house after changing from his military ACUs.

He threw his bag into the corner of the room, already stripping and removing his arm to head to the shower. He was sore, and he wanted to skip practice all weekend, at the same time that he was looking forward to pounding the shit out of punching bags for hours on end.

In the shower, he palmed himself, almost desperate for the release. He had meant to think about that Russian girl that hung out at the house sometimes, making moon eyes at Steve, even though she seemed to be dating the goalie, Bruce.

Straight red hair morphed to a pillow of dark curls. Perfectly manicured hands became chipped polish and chewed nails. He groaned as he remembered the way she had fallen apart above him the last time they were together. The way she had looked the first time he got her naked. He gave himself a few more tugs, and came, the ghost of her taste lingering in his mouth. He leaned out to grab his toothbrush from the sink. He couldn't keep her from his mind as he washed, though.

Their friendship had always been strange. He was fascinated by her, drawn to her by her sheer indifference to him. Even in Brooklyn, people fell all over him. The ones who knew who he was, and the ones who didn't. It wasn't like no one had ever ignored or rejected him, but it didn't happen often.

Once he transferred to NU, he became a god. He had been an above average fish in a big ocean before. But here; here, he was the largest fish in a small pond. He had walked into that first tutor appointment, expecting some awkward nerd to worship him. Instead he got a confident nerd that couldn't care less who he was. She had a job to do, and when she figured out that he was just as smart as she was, she made him a deal. He let her do her own studying, and he could do his.

It worked for awhile. Until he spent more time watching her than he did his books. Until he noticed her watching him, too. Until he carried her up the stairs when the elevator broke, and spent the entire hour hiding an erection after feeling her thighs wrapped around him. So they started talking. He told her about his family back home, and about Steve. She told him about growing up in rural Pennsylvania, and her drive to make quality of life better. He had asked her if she wanted to get coffee once. She had crinkled her nose and said 'no' without elaboration.

He had asked her to come to a party in the Village a few weeks later.

“That's a no from me, Chief.” She laughed.

“I'm a Cadet Sergeant, not a chief.” He told her, his sarcasm covering the sting of her laughter. “Why don't you want to go? Got a hot date?”

“Yeah, if you call my roommate's telescope a date.” She said, still laughing. “Besides, even if I could ditch Jane, I'm not going to a party on Bucky Barnes' arm.”

“You wouldn't have to be on my arm, I just thought it might be nice to see you outside of the library.”

“There will be plenty of other scantily clad admirers for you to look at. Besides, I do not want to deal with the speculation that will go rampant if anyone sees us at a party together.”

He got out of the shower and flopped on his bed, spread eagle, too tired to bother putting on clothes.

He had stopped asking her on dates after the party invite, but started to flirt heavily. Would bring lollipops with him, and make a show out of swirling his tongue around it. Would untie his hair when he knew she was watching. Finally one day, she slammed her pencil down, slapping her notebook shut.

“I know what you're doing.” She announced.

“No idea what you're talking about.” He answered innocently, but flicking his tongue out to lick at the watermelon ring pop he had brought out.

“You aren't subtle, like at all. I don't have time to date, and if I did, it certainly wouldn't be you.” He didn't even have time to hide that flinch her declaration brought out.

“However, you are hot as hell, and I have even less time for tinder hook-ups than I do dating.”

“I'm confused.” He said, not following her line of thinking.

“I'm saying that.” She paused, looking up at the ceiling. “I'm saying, I need dick, but I don't have a way to safely get any, and we don't actually use this hour for what we're supposed to anyway, so, if you aren't just hitting on me as some weird complex to best me, then maybe we could fuck sometimes instead of studying.”

He just stared at her. He honestly had given up on his plan ages ago, but didn't want to look like he was backing down. He also hadn't expected her to be so blunt. So when she lifted her eyebrows, waiting her an answer, he just nodded.

And then he kicked back his chair, rushing to grab her and kiss her. She turned her head, and his lips fell on her neck, and the noise that came from her had his knees weak.

Neither of them had condoms with them, so they had just done some real heavy petting. The next week, though, they both had plenty with them.

She was on the pill, but despite them both having clean tests come back, she also told him that she didn't know where else he was putting his dick after the test, so he always wore a condom. He didn't bother trying to tell her that he had stopped looking at any one else before she ever proposed their arrangement.

She was determined that no one know there was anything else between them than just a tutor and athlete. She wouldn't even nod at him if they passed on campus. He figured if he suddenly stopped flirting with whoever was following him around, people would start to dig to find out what changed.

She never showed up to any parties. He even tried to get Thor to bring his girlfriend, and see if Jane wanted to bring her roommate. But neither of the girls had interest in Niagara's social scene.

He had been so stupid to not realize that by not going to tutoring, he wouldn't see her at all anymore. Between both of their classes, his training and ROTC, her debate and tutoring, and helping Jane, when would they even be able to make time to see each other?

He was in that mode where the exhaustion just made him jittery, so he threw on some running shorts and left to run laps around the village.

On his fifth lap, he was completely inside his head, not even noticing as students dodged as he thundered past. He was passing by Timon Hall, just as a lecture was letting out. One more lap around, there were less students, but a few stragglers.

He slammed right into someone, knocking them back on their ass, and knocking him back out of his zone. He rushed to pick up the things she had dropped, apologizing over and over. He heard the intake of breath, an irritated sound he had heard countless times over the past few months. His head snapped up to finally see that it was Darcy Lewis that he had literally run into.

“Darcy.” He breathed out, the loss of breath having nothing to do with running several miles.

“Yeah, that's my name. Thanks, but you didn't hit me that hard.” She snapped. “Hey, uh, thanks for being cool with me skipping tutoring today. Let Thor know my migraine is better.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” He said, remembering that they were in the open. This was the most she had ever talked to him in public. “I'm having some trouble with my World War paper though, would you be ok coming over to help me with it? Since you're feeling better?” He all but begged her to come to his room.

“Now?” She asked, accepting his hand to help her to her feet. He slung her bag over his shoulder, giving her the choice to follow him, or have him follow her.

“If you have the time. I'm in the second house. Well, technically third, but house one is across the street.” He was on the edge of rambling. Steve did that, not Bucky.

“Sure. I can come by for a bit.” She said, gesturing for him to lead the way.

Back in his room, he set her bag on his bed, and turned to her. He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck.

“Look, you don't have to feel any obligation to me.” She told him. “We had a thing, and it was nice, but we don't have to keep talking. I'm not going to rat you out just because we aren't screwing.”

“No, I know you won't. But I, uhm. I miss you.” He mumbled. Her eyebrow shot up. “I mean it, you're kinda my best friend after Steve. I like talking to you.

“And Steve never pulls my hair.” He added when she still didn't say anything.

“Last I checked, you had at least six people surrounding you that would love to pull your hair.”

“Stop doing that!” He exclaimed, surprising even himself.

“Sorry,” he recovered quickly. “I didn't mean to say it like that, but geeze, Darcy, I can't control the people that want to ride my coat tails. It's not fair to always bring them up when you want to get defensive.”

“Excuse me?” She asked. She opened her mouth to argue with him, but he cut her off.

“No. I can't do much about the fact that people seem to think it's cute to follow me around, and that maybe they'll have a chance to leach off my success. I was raised to be polite, or I would have told them all to fuck off a long time ago. And I would have just started ignoring them if you weren't so insistent that no one even think that we might be anything more than civil to each other.

“So you always throwing it in my face when you're feeling whatever type of way isn't cool. I haven't ever been with any of those people, and I haven't been with any one other than you since October.” She looked at him, a mix of anger and shame on her face. Then consideration.

“October?” She asked. “But that was..”

“Two weeks before you let me touch you. I know. There was a Halloween party, and I realized that all I was thinking about was you while I was kissing someone dressed as a sexy librarian. So I went home alone.”

“Bucky.” She whispered, her eyes full of so many things, but affection, and even desire where in there. “I didn't know. I just thought it was a bit of fun for you.”

“No. I've never really been about the 'hit it and quit it' thing, and I just can't trust that anyone that pursues me actually wants to be with me, rather than my talent. I never had to worry about that with you. It was like my popularity was a flaw to get over rather than a reason to be my friend.”

“You were so arrogant and swaggering. I was so annoyed when I got assigned to you. But you are actually so grounded, so intelligent. It's easy to trust you.”

He lifted his hand letting her choose if she wanted to come to him. She did. She stepped right up against him, lifting up on her toes to kiss him. She rarely ever let them kiss like this. It was always lips pressed to other body parts. The feel of her lips parting for his tongue was dizzying. Her hands rested against his bare torso, and he was suddenly aware that all he had on was a pair of shorts. And pretty quickly he lost even those as she pulled them down, letting them hit the floor along with her knees.

He barely had time to register what she was doing when he bit down on the roar ripping from him as she pulled him into her mouth. She followed as he dropped to sit at the edge of his bed, unable to stay standing. Not with the way she was twisting her wrist in opposition to the way she twisted her mouth as well. He cried out when she hummed along his length, memorizing the feeling of her lips stretching into a satisfied smile while still wrapped around his shaft.

She went further and further down on him, removing her hand to rest on his thigh. When he felt his tip brushing the back of her mouth, he knew she meant to fit him into her throat. He pulled her off, lurching at the look of disappointment on her face.

“I haven't seen you in weeks. I am not going to finish before you have even taken off a single piece of clothing.” He gasped.

She started undressing, tossing her shirt aside, and kicking off her pants. She stood before him in a ratty, beige bra, and faded gray cotton panties. And he had never been more aroused.

He helped her remove them, and pulled her onto the bed with him, laying back, positioning her so that she hovered above his face. She fell forward, gripping at his headboard as he licked a long stripe from the top of her slit to nearly her ass. He used his arm to hold her tight against him while he used just his mouth to work her over until she couldn't remember his name or her own. He slid his long tongue inside her, fucking her with it, feeling her clamping around it, desperate for more. But with only one arm at the moment, he couldn't give her any fingers, and he never gave her his dick until she had come at least once.

Soon he had her grinding down against him, those high pitched mewing noises meaning she was so close. He let go of holding her down, and finally slid two fingers inside her, hooking and rubbing into her as he suctioned onto her clit and pulled at it. She shivered heavily above him, her climax rocking through her body. He slowly licked a few more times, letting her slow. He rolled from under her, pulling her down to lay next to him on the bed.

“Darcy Lewis in my bed. I really thought I would make it to an Olympic podium before that happened.”

“Shut up and kiss me, idiot.” She mumbled, but he rushed to oblige, leaning over her to cover her mouth with his. She moaned into his mouth, tasting herself on him.

He lifted his covers, letting her crawl under them before following her, closing his eyes and moaning with her as she wrapped her hand around his cock.

“You really haven't been with anyone since me?” She asked, not really needing him to reaffirm the truth of it, just needing to hear it.

“No. You ruined me, Lewis.” He told her.

“Can we not use a condom?” She asked. “I'm still on the pill.”

He responded by kissing her again, and moving so that he was on top of her, lined up to push in.

“Are you sure?” He asked. She nodded. He slid in, moving slow. Agonizingly slow, but he wanted to savour the feel of her around him. No barrier, just the two of them, together.

Her mouth was wide open when he opened his eyes. He was fully seated in her, scared to move. He thought he might wake from his dream if he did. But she was impatient, and rolled her hips. They rocked together, moans and cries filling the room. She wrapped her legs around him, using the leverage to angle herself so that she could rub her clit against his pubic bone. They were both a panting mess in minutes, and he could feel her starting to flutter against him. He drove into her, nearly in a frenzy when she crested again, biting into his shoulder as she cried out. He followed immediately behind, spilling into her with a few last feeble thrusts. He thought for sure the entire house would come bursting into the room with the noise he made as he came.

But the door remained closed, and he fell into the mattress, pulling her close against his chest.

“Will you stay for a little while?” He whispered into her hair. He smiled as he felt her nod. He had a feeling he was going to kill it in training this weekend.


	3. Saturday Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darcy figure out their arrangement, even if it means forgoing sleep. Darcy asks Bucky for a big favour.

_🍑🌋📖_

_What are the chances you can get out of training Saturday?_

Bucky frowned at his phone. Darcy wouldn't ask unless was important. They had been able to find small slivers of time to meet in the library, or empty rooms. She hadn't come to his house since that first time, and she wouldn't even tell him what residence building she was in, let alone let him come to her room.

She wouldn't ask him to skip a Saturday training for a hookup.

🥖🌧🥊

_Pretty low. Why, are you ok?_

_🍑🌋📖_

_I'm peachy, but I might need to borrow your gloves that day._

_🥖🌧🥊_

_k....._

_I'm a little concerned. What's going on._

_🍑🌋📖_

_It's a lot to type, I'll tell you about it later. You still open after Mil sci?_

_🥖🌧🥊_

_Yeah, I'll see you at the library._

He was shocked that she had agreed to wake up early, but he had mentioned having some time between his Military Science lecture and having to sign out that he had completed his four mile run. He was supposed to be going on the honour code, twice over, but he also took some liberties with the four mile requirement, since he had to run five for boxing, he just rolled them together. The ROTC run never specified when he had to do it, just that it needed to be run in less than thirty minutes. They were also given time to change from their ACUs into running clothes.

Darcy had intentionally scheduled all her classes so she wouldn't have to wake up before ten in the morning. But when he mentioned the free time, she had volunteered to wake up at seven to see him.

Darcy groaned as her alarm rang. She hated early mornings. The things she did for some good dick. Jane had spent the night at Thor's so she wasn't in the room to also be annoyed at the sunrise wake-up.

Darcy didn't bother brushing her hair, just pulled it from her braid, and tied it up into knot. She pulled on a maxi dress, hoping it looked stylish, rather than lazy and easy access. It was still a little cold out, but she could tolerate the chill against her legs, and slid a light jacket on. She did brush her teeth quickly before she grabbed her bag and rushed to the library.

Luckily the elevator was working, so she took it up to their usual study room. She walked around the room, worried that if she sat, she would fall asleep. She didn't have to wait long, though, he walked in maybe two minutes after she did.

He locked the door behind him, and pushed her against the wall, pulling her face into his hands, and kissing her deeply. She had felt herself becoming slick at the aggressiveness. Just when she felt like he was trapping her against the wall, he moved, his lips slipping down to pepper kisses on her neck, her shoulders, her chest. His hand hitched up her skirt, and he practically growled when he found her without panties.

“Efficient today, are we?”

“Yeah, every second counts when I'm going back for a nap when you're done.” He laughed, scraping his teeth along her newly exposed nipple. He slid two fingers into her, not bothering with any slow build up. He still had her pinned on wall, using his considerably larger body to hold her there. He slid a third finger in, roughly fucking her with them, using his palm to rub at her clit as he moved.

A litany of curses dropped from her as she started to white-out. He slipped the straps of her dress down, allowing him to drag the neckline down, along with the bralette she wore. He replaced his mouth with his hand, pinching and tugging at her nipple, while he licked at the other, scraping his teeth on that one as well. Not quite biting, but edging close to it.

Her own hands slid into his hair, gripping so tight, she almost expected to come away with strands still woven in her fingers.

“Come for me, Darce.” He grunted, “I need you to come. Now.”

He had to let go of her breast to keep her upright as her knees gave way. His hand became soaked as she came, the look of sex drunk calm washing over her. As soon as she crested, he gave her no mercy, pushing into her in one quick movement. She rolled her head forward, pushing her mouth against his shoulder, stifling the cry that came as her orgasm renewed. She clamped tightly around him, constricting and relaxing as he slammed into her. He slid a hand under her thigh, bringing it up to rest on his waist. The angle gave them both a new level of sensation. She whimpered as waves kept rolling through her.

He got a good grip on her other leg, and lifted her so her entire weight was supported by him and the wall. This time he had to kiss her to muffle the scream that ripped through her as she came for the third time.

He spun, using the wall to guide him as he slid down to the floor, his own orgasm leaving his legs too weak to support them both. He gave a few more lazy rolls of his hips into her as they allowed their breathing to slow.

They stayed intertwined on the floor for several minutes.

“So what's happening on Saturday?” He asked, once he had regained his ability to speak. At first she only made an annoyed groan.

“My aunt and cousins are apparently coming up to visit. My grandmother wants me to meet up with them and give them a local's tour of the Falls. I guess she has meetings all day, and can't do it herself.”

“Darcy Lewis, are you asking me to meet your family?” He teased.

“Get that gold metal and we'll talk. No. I need a ride to the Falls.”

“Well, even if I could manage to convince coach to let me out of training, I don't know how I can help you with that.”

“Jane said we can use her car, but she's going out to Salamanca with the astrology club Friday night.”

“Darcy. I'm from Brooklyn. I have never been behind the wheel of a car, much less have a license.”

“Shit.” She twisted her lips around, and he knew she was chewing at the skin inside her mouth. “I don't want my aunt picking me up, and knowing where I live. They don't even know what school I'm at here.”

“What?” He sat up, turning her face to look at him.

“It's fine, just that my aunt is still... friendly.. with my dad. We can't trust her to not tell him where I am.”

“I knew you didn't talk to him anymore, but Darce, how bad is it?” He asked.

“I can't get into it right now, you have to get going. I promise I will talk to you about it some other time. It's nothing to worry about though.”

“I'll talk to Steve. He mentioned something about some art thing in Lewiston. If I get him a car to go to that, he'll definitely chauffeur.” He looked up at the clock. “I have to run, though. I'll text you tonight after I talk to him.”

He stole one last deep kiss before he untwisted his legs from hers and adjusted his shorts. He slipped out quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Bucky was reading when Steve came back to their room that night.

“You're in a mood tonight.” Bucky remarked as Steve dropped his massive bag and collapsed into the bed.

“I have a huge project due next week, and I have nothing good. There is no inspiration being stuck on this campus.” He complained, sagging further into his bed. Bucky perked up.

“What if I told you I could get you a car to go to that park thing you were talking about?” He asked, trying to sound offhand. Steve shot up, though.

“The open-air exhibit? What art students do you know?”

“Just you, punk. But I know someone that needs to get to the falls Saturday, their roommate is out of town, but said you guys can use her car.”

“Us? You aren't coming?”

“It's just a car ride, Steve. You know Coach won't let me ditch training just for a scenic walk.” He rolled his eyes. “Her bark is way worse than her bite.”

Bucky flinched as Steve's brow shot up, but thankfully he didn't push it much further. He got up and left to take a shower, leaving Bucky to figure out how to explain that he was doing favours for his tutor that he supposedly barely knew.

He unlocked his phone, tapping on their message string.

🥖🌧🥊

_Steve is good to go, just let me know where and when he should meet you, and I'll pass it along._

_🍑🌋📖_

_Can you pleeeeeaaaaaassseeee try to get out of training?_

_I've never even met Rodgers. That will be the most awkward ride of my life._

_And I've been arrested while naked._

_🥖🌧🥊_

_So, I need those mugshots._

_I can ask, the arm is great, but trials are in five weeks._

_🍑🌋📖_

_Midterms are next week. Tell him you're falling behind._

_You haven't been to tutoring in over a month._

_I've let you get out of it, you kinda owe me._

_🥖🌧🥊_

_I got you the ride. Isn't that the favour?_

_🍑🌋📖_

_That's more of a quid pro quo for Rodgers that you facilitated as the middle man._

_🥖🌧🥊_

_Semantics._

Bucky exhaled heavily as the next message came through. A picture of her sitting on the floor, her back to the mirror. Her long hair fell across her back, all she was wearing was a pair of panties, riding low, giving him a view of just the top of her ass.

_That's just cruel._

She didn't respond, but he was going to have a real hard talk with Coach the next day.


	4. Iron Scow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sans smut, but full of sap. Please enjoy.

Darcy all but paced back and forth while she waited by Jane's car. Bucky had told her last night that his coach was letting him out today. On the condition that he make it up on Sunday.

She looked up as two figures made their way across the student parking lot. They walked in near perfect sync with one another, their steps falling in exact time together. If it weren't for their laughing faces, and Bucky's light punch at Steve's shoulder, she would say they were marching.

“Steve, this is my tutor, Darcy.” Bucky made his introduction as they walked up to the car. “Darcy, this is my best friend, Steve.”

Steve dragged his gaze over Darcy, normally she would be creeped out, but the way he did it was assessing rather than leering.

“Hi, thanks for driving.” She said, handing the keys over. “Thor says great things about you. He likes everyone, but seems to have a very high opinion of you.”

“Yeah, the team calls him Lassie, he talks about you almost as much Jane. We all thought you were his sister for a while.”

Darcy laughed as she slid into the backseat of the Jeep, pushing aside some machine that measured something. They all buckled up, and Steve smoothly backed out of the spot, and pulled out onto the main road.

“So Bucky's excuse for no license is that he's from Brooklyn, but you two grew up together.” Darcy said after a few minutes of silence.

“I got mine at boy scout camp upstate” Steve replied.

“Did Bucky not go with you? I thought you two were tragically co-dependent.”

“I wanted to stay back that summer, but Bucky and my mom both made me go. I only went for a month, though.” Before Darcy could ask more, Bucky cut in.

“It was the summer I lost my arm. Having Steve hovering and wasting around in a hospital chair was only making my recovery worse, so I kicked him out.”

“And Ma got sick of me moping about her home, so she sent me upstate.” Bucky met her eyes in the rear-view mirror. “And we aren't co-dependent.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, and was surprised to hear a snort of laughter from Steve.

“Buddy, you almost turned down training with Billy Walsh because it meant moving to western New York while I stayed at NYU.” He reached over to punch Bucky in the shoulder.

“It took some work, but we figured out how to get us both transferred here, and get me on the hockey team for the scholarship.

“So you know, when James Barnes chooses you, he is fiercely loyal. He will do anything for you. He can be dense, but the pros are far bigger than the cons.”

Bucky glared heavily at his friend, Steve briefly turned his head to look at him and shrugged.

“What? I'm just saying, I don't know what happened with you two, but I'm happy you figured it out. That was a miserable two weeks.”

Bucky twisted in his seat to look at Darcy.

“I didn't say anything, I swear.”

“Please. I'm perceptive, and we've been- how did you put it, Darcy? Tragically co-dependent, for 20 years. I know his moods, and it wasn't hard to work out he was always in a better mood when he got back from the library.”

“You could have said something.” Bucky grumbled.

“You weren't talking about it, I figured you had your reasons.” Steve flashed an apologetic smile at Darcy in the mirror. “Thor says you grew up a few hours away, but your family is from here?”

“Yeah, NU is my grandma's alma mater. I spent a lot of my life around here, but I lived in a little PA farm town.”

“How do you not drive, then?” Steve asked.

“Oh, I do drive, I just don't have my license. And I'm not great at city driving.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. She asked him about his art project, and Steve went on tangent about shading.

They pulled into the Falls park, and Steve pulled off the road, turning on the hazards.

“Ok, ARTPARK is on the other side of campus, but still only about fifteen minutes. Just text me when you're ready. And, Buck, you better get me a magnet.”

“Wait.” Darcy stopped as she opened the door. “You aren't going with him?”

“Absolutely not. Did you not just listen to him spend most of the drive talking about shading? I'm not going to a whole park of that.” He reached over and scruffed up Steve's styled blond hair. “Behave while I'm away, Punk”

“Same to you, Hotshot.”

Bucky closed the car door, waving as the car pulled away.

“Cool, so I told my aunt I would meet them by the photo center, right there. I don't see them yet, though.” Darcy sounded annoyed and stressed, Bucky fought the urge to rub her shoulder blade like he usually did when she got that tone. It was one thing to comfort her in the privacy of their study room, but he had the feeling she did not want him touching her in public.

As they walked over to the building, she pulled out her phone, dialing her aunt.

“Hey, are you guys here, yet?......... Yeah, by the photo center......... right across from the-nevermind I see you.” Darcy held the phone to ear with one hand, while waving high in the air with the other, she jabbed Bucky in the side. “I'm too short, wave. Aunt Jay, look for the beefcake waving like an idiot.” She hung up and slid the phone in her pocket, moving toward whichever group was her relatives.

“No way, is that Ja-”

“Shut up, David.” Darcy barked, addressing a young boy, wearing a t-shirt emblazoned with 'blue devils football'. “The last thing we need is a bunch of people following us around.”

The boy was followed by an even younger girl, and a woman that looked like she was in her early fourties.

“Hi, Aunt Jay, Kayli, you still eight?” Darcy laughed, embracing the girl.

“I'm twelve.” She replied, her voice full of exasperated affection.

“Aunt Jay, Kayli, David, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is a very small fraction of my family.”

“Norma didn't tell me you had a beau.” Aunt Jay cooed.

“Because I don't. He's just my ride.” Darcy said dryly. “So, we can walk along the paths, and then do the maid of the mist and cave of the winds. Or we can do that the other way around.”

After some conversation, they decided to walk along the path, so that they got the birds eye view, then see it from below.

Bucky agreed to take photos of the family posing. As the younger kids climbed a statue of Nicola Tesla, and Bucky fought the urge to recite facts about the man. He politely pretended not to hear the conversation between the women while they waited for the kids to find their spot.

“Have you chosen a major, yet?” Her aunt asked.

“Yupp, poli-sci.”

“Do you have a place of your own, or are you on campus? We could have picked you up, I know how much you hate driving.”

“Yes, I'm in the dorms. Bucky wanted to see the falls, so he offered, and it seemed easier than having you navigate campus to find me.”

“Are you coming back to your grandmother's house for dinner?”

“Mid-terms are next week, I have my own studying to do, and two tutoring appointments later.”

“We never see you at family things anymore. I don't think you've even been back home since you started school.”

“I just stay with Nonni during breaks. I still work when classes aren't in, and clubs still meet.”

“Your dad was asking about you last time I talked to him.” Darcy visibly flinched. “He said you haven't written in awhile.”

“Ok, everyone say cheese.” Bucky announced, snapping a few photos and directing them a few different ways. He stepped forward to give Jay her phone back.

“There was a path over that way, looks like you can get pretty close to one of the falls.” He said, already putting himself between Darcy and Jay, and spouting all the Tesla trivia he had held back.

He listened intently as Darcy talked about the history of the falls, stories of people that had gone over. She led them to the line that started for the Maid of the Mist, stopping along the path to buy pretzels from a food stand.

David talked about football, and Kayli talked about school. The rest of their time passed rather forgetfully, Aunt Jay bringing up Darcy's dad a few more times, and Darcy side-stepping the questions. David started complaining about being tired and hungry, and after a few more complaints, they decided the visit had come to an end.

Darcy led them back to the entrance of the park, and they made their goodbyes. Once Darcy saw the family driving off, she turned back to Bucky.

“We should get Steve his magnet.” She said, the lines of fatigue written all over her.

“He'll probably still be gawking, I saw him bringing his good pencils. We can get something to eat if you're hungry.”

“There's a ridiculously overpriced food stand and an even more ridiculously overpriced restaurant, but I did bring sandwiches and snack bars.” She swung her bag around, pulling out some baggies, and handing him one. “I'll show you the best parts of falls, come on.”

He followed after her, devouring the sandwich as they set off back toward the top of the Horseshoe Falls.

“Look over there, by that cluster of trees.” Darcy rested against a railing, pointing off to the middle of the river. “That's the Iron Scow. It's been stuck there for about a hundred years. It lost it's tug about a mile upriver. The two men on board opened the bottom to weigh it down, and it got stuck on a landbar.

“The men were rescued, in a very daring feat of 1918 shenanigans. But the barge stayed stuck there, rusting away, and I've been obsessed with it since I was little. My sister teased that I only came to school here to be closer to the scow.”

“A hundred years in the rapids?” Bucky watched the water rushing around the metal.

“A hundred and one years after it got stuck, as in, around a year ago, Halloween night, even, it got knocked loose from it's spot, drifted about 150 feet, and got stuck again. Park staff is monitoring it, but it's anyone's guess how long it will stay there this time.”

“That's amazing.” Bucky told her.

“I can send you some articles about it later.”

“Please. I might make this a project.” He watched it for a little longer, smiling when Darcy pulled away from the railing and moved further up river.

Here the paths became more walking trails, less tourist area, although there were still a few people strolling about. She led him over a bridge, and into a copse of trees.

“Darce, I know we tend to be risky about getting caught, but I feel like even this is a bit much for us.” He remarked as she ducked and avoided roots.

“No, you idiot. This is a little secret of the falls.” she stopped, pulling off her sandals, turning with a smile that read pure chaos. There was a steeply slanted drop that led directly into the river. It was very shallow, but just as fast moving. He nearly screamed as she slid down the tiny hill, and into the water. His heart thundered in time to her laughter.

“Jesus. At least I'm consistent with my friend type.” He swore.

“It's fine. I did this when I was a kid. We just have to stay right at the edge, and keep our footing.”

“Oh, right. Keep our footing. On slippery rocks in the rapids of a massive waterfall. Easy.” Despite his complaints, he rolled up his pants, removing his own shoes, and carefully went out to join her.

“If the rapids pick up, get out of the water fast, but here we should be fine, this spot is well protected.”

His instinct was to grab her and hold tight as he felt the water pulling at his ankles, but that would only knock her balance off, so he carefully stepped close to her, slowly and gently putting his hands on her hips. His whole body was tense, ready to throw her over his shoulder and bolt for land.

She had been in this spot so many times over her life, sometimes on her own, sometimes with her sisters. She had been out here on relatively calm and still days, and on days that she felt she truly would get caught and go over the falls. But when Bucky put his hands on her waist, his solid weight against her body, his face etched with horror, she had never felt more steady in the water.

She turned away from the scenery, meeting his eyes. One face full of joy and freedom, one full of fearful trust. She lifted her face, too cautious to lift onto her toes, but hoping he would read her gesture. She wasn't sure if he knew what she was asking, or if he did it on his own, but he bent over, bringing his towering height lower to kiss her.

A part of her felt like this was the cheesiest thing that had ever happened to her, but at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. His lips were soft but eager, his hand flexed into her skin, his tongue brushing against her lips, asking her to open for him.

She broke away with a gasp, slowly stepping back onto the solid dirt, and scrambling up the hill. Bucky followed, a little dazed at her sudden reaction.

“Are you ok?” He asked when they were both sitting in the dirt.

“Yeah, more then fine, but if that kept going, I don't think it would have been safe.”

He laughed, realizing she was right, but leaning over to kiss her again. She shifted, rolling so that he laid back, and she rested above him as they kissed. After a moment, she laid her head against his chest, the two of them simply laying there, watching the water.

Bucky's phone chirped, breaking through the silence.

“Steve.” He said. “Exhibit is dying down. He's heading over here, but also wants to know how you feel about Thai food.”

“Excellent. Whatever place he has in mind, I know a better one though.” She sat up, collecting her sandals, accepting Bucky's hand in assistance to stand.

By the time the got back to the park entrance, Steve was already there, the jeep idling as he waited, charcoal smudged along his cheek.

Darcy hopped in the back seat, already giving him directions to a family favourite place.


	5. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy brings the boys to dinner, and they return to campus. Steve wingmans and goes to the studio.

Steve chatted easily about the park, asking Darcy about the permanent pieces. He described the project he had started on. Darcy listened politely, but she thought, oddly enough, Jane blathering about the stars was easier to understand than an excited artist.

They were a couple blocks away, when Darcy noticed Bucky rolling and pushing at his shoulder. She rummaged in her bag, pulling out a bottle of pain killers and a tube of Bengay, handing them up to him. Bucky murmured his thanks, shaking out some tablets and knocking them back.

“Steve, my arm's doing something weird, can you help me with it real quick?” Bucky asked as they got out of the car.

“I'll go get us a table.” Darcy told them, already headed to the door.

“Young Darcy! You have come to visit me.” An accented voice called from behind a curtain. “But all on your own today; where is grandma?” She asked as she came around into the dining room area, carrying two large bowls.

“She's at home, hosting her own company. But I'm not alone, I brought some friends.” Darcy looked out the windows, but the Jeep blocked the boys from view.

“Well, sit, sit. I already know what you're getting, but I'll bring menus for your friends.” The elderly lady patted Darcy on the arm as she headed back into the kitchen. Darcy took up a spot in her favourite booth, sitting down just as the boys walked in.

They looked at the booth, turning slightly to take in the room, and then at each other. Darcy cocked a brow as they seemed to have a quick and silent conversation, before Steve made the slightest nod, and the boys slid into the booth, Bucky next to Darcy, and Steve across from them.

Steve was asking about the pho when Yaya came over, carrying the menus, and a tall glass of Taro bubble tea.

“Well, Steve, you should ask Yaya about the pho. My humble opinion is that it's absolute bliss swimming in liquid gold. But, you are looking at the pho queen of Western New York.”

“Not the pho king, though. The pho queen.” She chuckled lightly, mostly to herself, but a big grin broke out across Darcy's face.

“Could we get an order of tots and spring rolls while the boys look?” Darcy asked. She turned back to the boys. “Are you guys good with Thai iced tea? We can get a pitcher.”

“That sounds good.” Steve agreed, “Could I also get a glass of water, please?” He asked.

The older lady smiled, and disappeared into the kitchen again.

“You bring these boys back any time, Darcy. They eat so much.” They sat back in the booth, many plates and bowls neatly stacked in front of them. “They're very nice to look at, too.” She laughed.

“I'll see about it. I'm not sure I can trust you around them, though.”

The sun was setting as they got back to campus, Steve finding Jane's parking spot without needing to ask.

“I have to work on this project, I'm going to the studio.” Steve said as he handed the keys back. “I'll probably be there pretty late.” He shot a meaningful glance at Bucky before turning to Darcy.

“It was really nice to finally meet you, I hope I get to see you again.” He held out an arm in invitation. “Is it ok if I give you a hug?”

Darcy laughed, rather than respond, she stepped in, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“You are so much less annoying than I thought you would be. You're just a massive nerd, emphasis on the massive part.”

“You know, now that you have three friends in the house, you really should come to one of our parties. There are a couple jerks on the team, but mostly, we're all a bunch of nerds.”

“I'll think about it.” She told him, stepping away.

“Hey, it's more than I ever get, punk.” Bucky said with a smile. “I'll see you later. Or in the morning, you seem like you're in one those moods.”

The boys exchanged a quick hug, and Steve walked off, leaving Bucky and Darcy in the parking lot.

“So, both our places are empty. Where do you want to go?” Bucky asked.

“You're assuming that we aren't both going back to our own empty rooms.” Darcy told him, pulling her bag out of the Jeep, tucking the keys into the side pocket. She looked up and laughed, seeing that he had tucked his hands into pockets, and dropped his head.

“I'm kidding, you oaf. You got me all worked up before Steve called. I don't think my bed would even fit you, let alone the two of us rolling around.”

His head shot up, giant grin spreading.

“Absolutely not.” She told him as he reached for her hand. He just laughed as they walked to the hockey house.

“Is that Steve?” A voice called as they walked through the door.

“Nope, just his shadow.” Bucky called back. A shorter guy, with dark curly hair came around a corner.

“Oh damn, and the shadow has light.” He looked up in thought. “No, that sounds stupid. Sorry. Hi, I'm Bruce, starting goal, and biochem major.”

“Darcy.” She replied, soft amusement in her voice. “Debate captain and polisci major. I tutor a few guys in the house.”

“Oh, yeah. You're Thor's girlfriend's roommate.” He took a bite of the beef jerky he was carrying, and swung his arm toward the common room. “You wanna come play Jackbox with us?”

“No, I have to work on a midterm paper, and Darcy promised she would help me.” Bucky supplied. Bruce nodded his head, eating another piece of jerky.

“Maybe another time.” She told him.

“Well, come join us whenever.” He said before turning and walking back around the corner.

Bucky led Darcy down the hall, pulling her tight against him the moment the door was shut behind them. He took in a sharp breath as he kissed her fiercely, her teeth scraping on his bottom lip.

He walked them backward, letting Darcy cling to him for balance. When her back met the wall, he took another small step, using his body to pin her against the wall. One hand his buried in her loose hair, the other trailed down her side and back up again, resting over her breast. Her own hands worked at his jeans to undo the belt and zipper. As soon as she got them loose, he slid to his knees, pulling her leggings down to her ankles. He held her steady at her hips as he lifted one ankle out of the pants and eased it over his shoulder. He looked up at her face, just as she was staring down at him, both faces a mirror of lust and trust for the other.

And then her eyes shuttered close with a gasp as he enclosed her clit with his mouth. He continued to keep a hand against her hip to keep her upright while the other first brushed light trails against her inner thigh, as he built up his pace, before plunging his fingers inside her. He hoped all the noise the team was making downstairs would cover the moans and sound of Darcy's fists thumping into the wall.

“Pause, pause.” She begged, voice full of air. Bucky dutifully moved away from her, gently placing her leg back on the ground.

“What's wrong?” He asked softly, fighting the urge to place kisses on her thighs.

“Oh, everything was right. So right that I was going to go boneless right on top of you.” Her legs were indeed quivering. He stood, letting his own pants drop all the way. At some point while he ate her, she had removed her shirt. He smiled at that, swiftly pulling his own off, before leaning down to kiss her again.

He slid a hand back down to her thigh, lifting the knee against his own hip, and then going to the other thigh to lift her completely, holding her up against the wall. His stomach muscles tensed as he felt her shiver.

“Well, if I knew this was how it was going to go, we could have just gone to my room. Who cares about bed size when you aren't even using it.”

“Steve won't be back until at least past midnight. We have plenty of time to use it later.” Bucky told her huskily. She resumed kissing him, giggling just a little as he awkwardly adjusted their position to line himself up with her opening.

She dropped her head, biting into bicep as he slid slowly into her. This was an entirely new angle, and damn if it didn't feel like she was reaching max capacity. He paused once he pushed as far as he could go. Then he pulled out again, just as slow. He built an agonizingly slow pace, going incrementally faster with each drag. Darcy thought she was going to loose her mind, feeling both too much, and not enough. When she felt like she couldn't hold back a scream any longer, she tentatively reached between them, rubbing at her clit, desperate to reach release. She huffed a satisfied laugh at Bucky's whispered string of 'fuck, fuck, fuck'. He pulled her back into another kiss right before she crashed over the edge, her own string of profanities harmonizing with his.

He quickly walked over to the bed, holding her as tight as he could as he collapsed on the mattress, weakly thrusting up into her as she used the leverage to grind against him, bringing him to release before hers subsided. After a few more open mouth kisses, she rolled away, sprawling on her back next to him.

“So what was that about Steve not getting back for hours?” Darcy asked after their breathing had evened out again.

“He had that look about him. Even if he wasn't purposely giving us the room for this,” He gestured down at their naked bodies. “He'll be in an artist trance until real late.”

“Hm, well round two can start anytime, Barnes.” She told him, patting his chest and rolling over to kiss him.

Around one in the morning, she got up to leave, but ended up just putting on her shirt and a pair of Bucky's drawstring shorts and crawling into bed with him.

When she woke up, neither of the boys were in the room. She looked around, blinking repeatedly against her dried out contacts. There was a hastily scribbled note on the bedside table.

_Darce,_

_Had to be at the gym before coach killed me._

_Prices to pay and all. Depending on what time you_

_get up, the guys should all be asleep still,_

_I think Steve is either on the couch, or still_

_at the studio. I'll be out of training around three._

She found her own clothing, hastily dressing. She was just finishing tying her hair up when there was a soft knock at the door. She froze, contemplating diving behind the bed, when the cracked open just a hair.

“It's Steve.” He whispered. “Are you covered?”

“Yea.” She replied, her body relaxing. He stepped into the room.

“Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I wasn't sure if you would still be here.”

“I just woke up. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to kick you out of your own room.”

“You're good. A freshman is the only one that noticed I slept downstairs. I told him I found you in my bed with open books. If he says anything, it'll be that you fell asleep studying. We are going into midterms.”

“Thanks.” She said.

“It's about lunchtime, you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“I'm heading to the hall, I just needed my ID. Wanna come with me?”

“Uh yeah. Sure.” She told him, reaching for her own bag.

They mercifully didn't see anyone in the house, and the lawn was pretty empty. One thing about going to a Catholic university was that Sunday afternoons, campus was pretty much a ghost town.

Despite Steve being a rival as far as attractiveness to Bucky, he wasn't slated to be the next American Olympic superstar. Therefore, he got the benefit of remaining mostly anonymous. He was easy to talk to, as well. She had realized this yesterday, but was happy to find that he was just as cheery and personable without his best friend there.

She shot a quick text to Bucky as they walked, letting him know that she had found his note, and that she was getting lunch with Steve. She also tried really hard not to think about him shirtless, dripping sweat, punching at a really big bag.


End file.
